


Цвет

by winni_w



Category: Led Zeppelin, Tension (Тургор)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Краткое содержание: Никогда еще собравшиеся не понимали так четко: этой группе они готовы отдать всю свою жизнь. Причина проста — больше нигде и ни с кем не могло быть такого Цвета.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Примечания автора:<br/>1. "Тургор" - игра в жанре хоррор сурвайвал. По ходу игры герой собирает цвет во всяческих Покоях Промежутка в емкости, называемые Памятью. Из Памяти Цвет отправляется в сердца, которые тоже надо искать по всему Промежутку, в сердцах проращивается в Нерву. Собранная Нерва переходит в Палитру в виде Цветов, которыми уже можно рисовать. (с) Луркмор. <br/>2. В данном тексте упор делается на Цвета и Палитру, а обстановка - самая обычная, наша человеческая реальность, безо всяких там монстров и Промежутков.<br/>3. Таймлайн - создание группы и первые концерты.<br/>4. Использовались данные из книги Ричарда Коула "Лестница на небеса: неофициальная история Led Zeppelin"<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цвет

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что, впервые собравшись все вместе, они поняли — из них получится великая группа. Просто они увидели Цвет. Нет, не так — не один Цвет, но множество Цветов: вспышки лазури, потоки золота, раскаленная лава алого, ясная изморозь снежно-белого, невероятные переходы и расплавы ярких, невозможно чистых тонов — и все это из их барабанов, их гитар и голоса. Никогда они еще не испытывали такого. Никогда еще собравшиеся не понимали так четко: этой группе они готовы отдать всю свою жизнь. Причина проста — больше нигде и ни с кем не могло быть такого Цвета.

Роберт подходил к студии на Джеррард-стрит — по серому асфальту серого города. Тусклое небо отливало свинцом. Его позвал Джимми, они познакомились в одном клубе. Пейдж, вот как его звали. Чернявый сессионный гитарист, его все знали, потому что не было, наверное, ни одного альбома тех годов, где бы он не принимал участия. Роберт слышал Yardbirds, конечно. Хорошая музыка. Хороший Цвет. Достаточно сильный, и слушатели любили эту группу, потому что их рок хорошо раскрашивал реальность.  
У самого же Роберта с Цветом выходило плохо. Band of Joy, потом эта несчастная Hobbstweedle отторгали его; состав группы постоянно менялся, и неудивительно, их Нервы просто не могли переварить его собственный Цвет, не могли родить в ответ подходящие Цвета. Они не совпадали. В этом окружении Плант казался слишком пронзительным, слишком тоскливым и белым вокалом. В результате выходила неинтересная мешанина оттенков. Он потерял веру в себя. И когда Джимми позвонил, Роберт сомневался, что у него выйдет что-то иное, чем несварение Цветов. Бонэма-то он знал, но Пол Джонс?.. Ветеран студий? Дедуля, наверное, какой-то. И, похоже, из тех, кто "лучше всех знает": тоже будет одергивать, приглушать Планта, не вынося резкости его голоса.  
Но все равно надежда, робкая, отчаянная, болезненно ежилась внутри. Ведь у них с Джимми получилось тогда, на прослушивании. Джимми его так успокоил после обидного окрика на улице, они просто болтали, присматривались друг к другу, чувствовали, что им вместе легко. Они не делали Цвет, сберегая Нерву для общего сбора, Джимми требовался еще басист и барабанщик. Уходя из квартиры нового знакомого, Роберт чувствовал приближение Цвета — то особое пред-ощущение, похожее на марево, пред-видение живительных красок, неуверенное, слабое, но такое волнующее своей возможностью стать настоящим буйством. От этого серые стены и предметы почти окрашивались, начинали сиять мазками жизни — еле-еле, пастельно-бледно.  
И поэтому сейчас он шагал мимо безликих домов, теряя равновесие от колючей надежды под ложечкой, чувствуя, что у него дрожат колени. "Может быть...".

А маленькая студия пропахла сыростью, там в углах плесневели темно-серые пятна — они все сидели на мели, нищие музыканты. А "ветеран студий" оказался вполне молодым парнем, спокойным и замкнутым.  
Блеклые стены, серый пол, застиранное небо за окном — обычная реальность; музыканты-то знали, что она может быть другой, все музыканты знают это. И сейчас они вчетвером стояли в небольшой комнатке, надеясь на... чудо? На то, что их Цвета подружатся и смогут сделать Палитру? Небольшую, и, наверное, не очень чистую, ведь нужно будет сыграться, спеться.   
Они курили в неловком молчании. Убив окурок в пепельнице, Бонэм сел за барабаны, и вроде как подал сигнал остальным. Пейдж и Пол вооружились гитарами, а Роберт взял микрофон.   
А потом он не понял, что случилось, как это случилось — но осознал вдруг, что стоит в самой круговерти потрясающего Цвета. У него от восторга бежали мурашки по коже; вокруг, извергаясь из инструментов, скакали, сверкали, плыли каскады, спирали, фейерверки ослепительно ярких и чистых тонов и оттенков, и, господи боже, от восхищения Роберта поднимало на цыпочки. Честное слово, ему казалось, что он взлетает, и он пел — пел радостно и так свободно, потому что его белый, резкий, слепящий вокал влился в сияющие, безудержные краски совершенно свободно и даже — правильно, дополняя, наливаясь золотом и превращая круговерть Цветов в Палитру.   
Небо за окном налилось яркой лазурью, а стены окрасились в гремящие ало-пурпурные, а самые мельчайшие детали — оконные рамы, перекладины стульев — вдруг резко обрисовались глубокими, бархатно-синими тенями, и сила Цвета все нарастала и нарастала, и Роберту казалось, что безумный карнавальный хоровод тонов сейчас сожжет его Нервы, через которые текли эти невозможные Цвета, снесет, взорвет его к чертям собачьим! Но тут Джимми остановился. Стихли барабаны, Бонэм утирал пот.   
А Цвет продолжал дрожать и переливаться, насыщая реальность жизнью — и никогда еще так долго он не оставался после музыки. У всех четверых были одинаковые глаза — потрясенные, округленные и донельзя счастливые.  
— Я думал, мне сейчас сожжет Нервы, — растерянно произнес Роберт, обалдело разглядывая аквамариновые узоры на ковре. Словно с глаз сняли пленку, словно промыли хрустальной водой.  
— Я тоже, — выдохнул Джимми. Плант поднял на него глаза. Черные непослушные волосы, бледное лицо и — пальцы на гитарных ладах, из-под которых все еще курился сиреневый дымок, вплетая оттенки в лиловые переливы его рубашки.  
Тогда Роберт понял, что никуда не уйдет из этой группы по собственной воле; может быть, они потом устанут друг от друга, как всегда уставали в его прежних бандах. Но это роскошное буйство Палитры — такой наркотик, с которого невозможно слезть.

Но первые концерты не задались; холодные англичане и скандинавы были просто не готовы воспринять Палитру. Из-за электрической мощи от усилителей New Yardbirds публика столбенела, потому что слишком яркие, слишком буйные переливы Цветов причиняли боль почти физическую, ведь организмы привыкли к приглушенным, грязноватым тонам стандартных рок-групп. Все, чего удостаивались музыканты — это сдержанные хлопки и молчание. Спасибо, что хоть не отрицали, ведь обычно что-то чересчур заметное, слишком иное вначале забрасывается гнильем; и когда оно достаточно пачкается, приобретая приемлемую приглушенность — тогда оно идет на ура. Обидно. Роберт поначалу оглядывался, уходя со сцены, с сожалением ловя пульсирующие переливы Цветов на стенах клубов, на лицах и одежде людей, настолько погруженных в свои серые мысли, что у них не получалось проснуться, узреть и оценить дивные гармонии Палитры. Потом и оглядываться перестал.   
Но существовал другой выход — заставить публику привыкнуть к повышенной яркости. Питер Грант, их двухметровый, и, казалось, двухтонный менеджер, решил начать завоевание мира с Америки. В этом был резон — ведь во времена первопоселенцев туда ехали люди, чьи Цвета не уживались с прочими, чья тоска по Палитре мешала жить спокойно.   
Расчет оправдался: успех в Штатах просто не шел ни в какое сравнение с приемом в Англии и Скандинавии. Здешние просторы были созданы для ярких, бешеных всплесков Цветов Led Zeppelin, как они теперь называли себя. А здешние люди, потомки Мэйфлауэра и покорителей Дикого Запада, наверное, генетически оказались способны воспринять и оценить кипящий размах, блестящую ширь этой новой музыки. Роберта всегда трясло на сцене, а тут, оттого что биение Цветов, уходя в зал, возвращалось с десятикратной силой — от этого пьянило лучше, чем от алкоголя. И Нервы в его теле еле справлялись с перегрузками, он постоянно чувствовал себя на пределе — и то же самое чувствовала вся команда. Простодушный Бонэм делился радостью:  
— Это по-настоящему круто, играть и чувствовать реакцию зала. Энергия фанов уносит меня в невиданные дали.  
И ведь уносило всех: менеджеров, роуди, а самое главное, публику; потому что со сцены лились щедрые, неиссякаемые, богатейшие потоки Цветов, которые срывали серые покровы и буквально насыщали собой, своей жизнью практически все, до мельчайшей травинки, в радиусе слышимости усилителей.

Джимми, уходя за кулисы, продолжал не то, что куриться, а извергаться потоками Цветов, и преобладающим был насыщенный, густой бордовый; иногда Роберт ловил на себе отблески темно-красного, но не задумывался над этим. Какие цвета шли от него самого, он не знал, потому что слишком занят был на сцене переживанием музыки и Цветов, которые шли через него от музыкантов в зал.   
— Прекрати слепить меня золотом, — потребовал Пейдж, едва они ушли со сцены после долгого победного концерта в Сан-Франциско. Они топали в гримерку, усталые, выжатые — и одновременно через края бьющие Цветами от музыки и зрителей.  
— Что? — не понял Роберт. — Золото?  
— От тебя, черт побери, сияет невыносимо! — прошипел Пейдж и припер его к стенке. Роберт даже как-то растерялся, потому что бордо и синь от Джимми пошли густо, четче рисуя скулы на худом лице, углубляя тени в щелястых досках на стенах. Бонэм и Джонс прошли мимо, занятые каким-то обсуждением, Грант с Коулом что-то выясняли с техниками на площадке.  
— Ну извини, ты тоже делаешь моим глазам больно, — возразил Плант. — Ты сам себя не видишь, когда играе...

И ничего удивительного нет в том, что Джимми заткнул рот Роберту длинным, жестким поцелуем, полным ярко-красного; и ничего странного в том, что золото мгновенно перевилось с бордовым, выплетая узоры дивной красоты. Может быть, Джимми прямо там и запустил руки под рубашку Планту; может быть, бордо потащило солнечный свет за собой в гримерку, где Бонэм уже глушил свой собственный Цвет алкоголем, а Джонс, от природы спокойный, успокаивался без какого-либо депрессанта. Наверное, — да наверняка! — Джимми и Роберт дожидались нетерпеливо, когда их заберут в отель. А Палитра все никак не утихала и продолжала кружиться вокруг них: и когда они нервничали в машине, и когда валились на кровать в номере у Планта. И когда пальцы Джимми касались золотой кожи — даже тогда чудо все никак не прекращалось, и Роберту трудно было дышать — от того, как бешено кружился хоровод Цветов, от того, как жестко вбивалось темное бордо в сияющее, солнечное...

Так создавался Цвет в те времена. Сейчас мы можем видеть только отблески зарниц и полыхающих звуков из колонок — но сравните, даже пропущенные через цифру аудио- и видеозаписей, их песни раскрашивают нашу реальность, расцвечивая серое в тысячи великолепных, настоящих, живых Цветов.   
Растрясите же свои Нервы. Прислушайтесь; очистите свои глаза хрустальной водой, разглядите величие Палитры. В этом нет ничего сложного.


End file.
